May We Meet Again In A Better Life
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: As Grima is finally subdued, Robin decides to be the one to finish off the fell dragon for good instead of having Chrom do his part, much to the protest of his friends and family.


**Hello once again! This fic was actually started back in February, but around that time I was beginning to get writer's block again. Nonetheless, I was able to finally complete this fic. Oh, I did make it to where Female Morgan hails from another future. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it! ^_^**

* * *

"DAMN YOU!" future Grima shouted in fury as he fell down in defeat.

Robin had managed to subdue Grima, or rather his future self as the fell dragon had managed to take over his body in another time.

Before the climatic battle, Naga had warned Robin, Chrom, and the Shepherds that Grima could be permanently vanquished by his own power, but at the cost of the grandmaster's life because he and Grima were interconnected with one another. Of course, Chrom and Robin's wife Cordelia quickly objected, assuring that Grima would be put to sleep with the Exalted Falchion.

Now, Grima was on his knees, and at the mercy of Robin.

"Go on, Robin. Let that Ylissean prince put me back to sleep so that I can resume my conquest onto the next generation!" Grima taunted with venom in the tone of his voice.

"Robin!" Chrom shouted at he rushed toward his friend, with the Exalted Falchion in his hand. "You've done it! Now, please step aside so that we can end this!"

Robin simply didn't budge, closing his eyes as he contemplated his next course of action.

Chrom was rather unsettled by his friend's unresponsiveness, so, he tried to get his attention again. "Robin?"

"I'm sorry, Chrom." Robin whispered as he used a bit of magic to push Chrom onto his back, knocking him away at a considerable distance.

"What are you doing?!" Lucina yelled out as she rushed towards her father. Soon, a wall of fire had separated Robin and Grima from the rest of the Shepherds.

Chrom got back on his feet as he ran to the fire wall, berating his friend's action. "Just what the hell are you doing?!"

Cordelia and her future children Severa and Morgan rushed towards the improvised wall, as well.

"Robin, you put this down right now!" Cordelia demanded, knowing full well of her husband's intentions. "Y-you promised!"

"Don't you be pulling a damn hero act!" Severa warned, clutching tightly to her sister's hand.

"Please, father! Don't do it!" Morgan pleaded.

"What are you doing?!" the fell dragon snarled.

"I'm sorry," Robin apologized as he faced his family and friends, "but it won't be Chrom who will defeat Grima. It will be me."

"What?!" future Grima shouted in confusion. The fell dragon thought that Robin was being ludicrous at most.

"You're out of your mind!" Chrom protested as he pleaded for one of the Shepherds to put down the wall, but to no avail.

With a sigh, Robin knew that his mind was made up, though the heartache was too much for him to bear. "Naga, if you please."

The divine dragon Naga used her power to transport the Shepherds, minus Robin and the future Grima, away from the fell dragon's back. Robin did hear his friends and loved ones begging for him to stop before they had left.

"So, you've decided to throw your life away in the end, huh? Question is, do you have the will to do so?" future Grima wondered.

Robin nodded to support future Grima's question. "Yes. I'm only doing what's right. Putting you to slumber will only do more harm than good."

Below the fell dragon, Chrom and the others had managed make it to safe landing, but they couldn't keep their eyes away from Grima, knowing that Robin was still up there.

"Robin, there has to be another way!" Chrom shouted in vain as he collapsed to his knees in defeat.

Cordelia and her future children could only stare in horror, knowing that there was no chance in persuading Robin from his decision.

Up on the back of the fell dragon, Robin and Grima stared at each other, the former hesitating whether he actually wanted to go through with it. Future Grima taunted him more for his inaction. "What's wrong, Robin? Don't have the gall to slay me?!"

Before Robin could respond, future Grima started to clench his head in pain. "What?! No! I have you under my control! It's absolute!"

Robin was baffled as to what was happening with the Grima of the future. All he could do was witness his counterpart screaming in agony. Afterwards, Robin noticed that his counterpart started to calm down, giving off heavy pants. However, Robin realized that future Grima's eye color was the same as his. "No way. You're—"

"Yes," The future Robin cut him off as his breathing became calmer, "I managed to regain control of my mind and body."

"That means you've won!" Robin shouted in victory until his counterpart nodded sideways.

"No, it's only for a short time. Grima's power is irresistible. Soon, he'll regain control of me once again but," future Robin took a deep breath before finishing his sentence, "I want you to finish me off."

"I can't! There has to be another way knowing that you're able to ward off Grima's influence!" Robin protested earnestly.

"Look, I understand that you have good intentions but I'm a lost cause. Please, hear what I have to say." future Robin countered.

It was always said that not everyone could be saved, Robin learned it the hard way when Emmeryn sacrificed herself, and then when Mustafa was killed during their campaign in Plegia. Nonetheless, the tactician complied to his counterpart's plea.

"Even though I was submitted to Grima's will, I was aware of the atrocities that were committed. Chrom was killed, lands were laid to ruins, the Shepherds dying one by one, their children having to go through so much, and," future Robin started to choke up tears, "killing Cordelia and Morgan with my own hands."

"But that wasn't you, though!" Robin argued.

"That may be, but I had my part in it. As Grima's vessel, I hold all of the blame. Please, give this world a future that mine was denied of," future Robin pleaded until he started to convulse again, "do it before Grima regains control again!"

"Please, just think about i—" Robin was cut off as his counterpart began to lash out at him.

"I AM GRIMA! THERE IS NOTHING HUMAN ABOUT ME!"

Robin took a step back after the outburst, feeling sympathetic to his counterpart.

"I am beyond redemption, do you see? Please, I'm begging you." future Robin pleaded as he tried to suppress Grima's hold.

Reluctantly, Robin complied to his counterpart's request. "Alright."

"Also, can you say that line, just one more time?" future Robin asked, a slight smile on his face.

Robin was confused for a moment until he realized that his counterpart was talking about his signature quote whenever he was in battle. With a nod, the tactician proceeded to position himself from his counterpart at a short distance.

"Here goes." Robin said as he readied Thoron.

Back on the ground, Chrom stared at Robin's family who were pleading desperately for the tactician to reconsider his choice. However, the prince of Ylisse knew that the plea would be in vain.

"Robin!" Chrom shouted to the air.

On Grima's back, Robin extended his hands, with Thoron facing his target. With a sigh, he began to unleash his final attack while his future counterpart looked at him with a smile on his face.

"Time to tip the scales!" both Robins shouted in unison as the true might of Thoron was blasted towards its target.

The concentrated attack had enveloped the future Robin in a bright light as he screamed in agony. For a moment, the Grima of the future was able to take hold of its vessel.

"Damn you, Robin! DAMN YOU!" future Grima screamed defiantly as his host's body started to disintegrate.

Robin had managed to hear his future counterpart's final words before the latter had truly been vanquished.

" _Thank you."_

Knowing that his work was finally done, Robin began to close his eyes, dropping his tome as the present Grima started to roar in pain, losing its position in the skies.

The Shepherds watched in horror as Grima proceeded to descend from the air as it dive-bombed to a nearby field. Thankfully, there were no inhabitants around where Grima impacted to, but their friend was still on its back.

In haste, Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds had made their way to the impact zone, though Cordelia and her children had a head start than the rest.

Robin was laying on his back, his eyes closed as parts of Grima's body began to fade away. The tactician had the strength to open his eyes and get back in a sitting position. He stared at his hands, and with a somber smile he noticed that particles from them were blowing off to the air, signifying his fate.

"It's over now." Robin commented softly.

"Robin!"

The tactician had heard the shouts of his friends and family from a distance, seeing Cordelia and their children riding on her pegasus. As the pegasus had made its stop close to Robin's position, the occupants hopped off from it as they rushed towards their husband and father.

Robin chuckled softly as his family approached him, though he felt a strong collision as his wife had embraced him in a tight hug while Severa and Morgan were hugging his sides respectively. The three of them were beginning to sob as Robin tried to console them. Chrom and the Shepherds managed to catch up with them, the former being the only one to approach the family.

"There, there, everyone," Robin assured as he embraced his family back, "everything will be okay."

"I-it's not okay, you fool!" Severa retorted in anger as her tears had stained her father's robe, "you're d-dying, daddy!"

"Why? W-why didn't you let Chrom finish Grima o-off?" Cordelia demanded, her voice shaking at the sight of seeing her husband's body emitting an ash-like substance.

"P-please stay with us, f-father!" Morgan pleaded as she buried her face into her father's shoulder.

Even though Robin was truly elated to know that Grima's presence would no longer be a threat to the lands, he knew that it would have to come at a cost. It still pained him to know that his friends and family were suffering because of his altruistic decision.

"I'm sorry for causing you all pain but I couldn't bear the thought of letting the next generation having to deal with Grima. Who knows what could've happened had I not slew him myself." Robin reasoned as Chrom approached him.

"It just didn't have to be this way. There could've been another solution." Chrom commented as he clenched his fists.

Robin could only nod in understanding as he continued to comfort his wife and daughters until he remembered the conversation with his future counterpart.

"Hey, Severa, Morgan. I actually managed to speak with the Robin of the future." the tactician mentioned, bringing them their full attention to him.

"You've managed to s-speak with him?! But h-he's been dead for so long!" Severa replied in denial.

"Although his body was long forfeited to Grima's control, his mind was still aware of his surroundings and actions." Robin corrected.

"What d-did he say?" Morgan asked as she looked at her father.

"After breaking away from Grima's control for a bit, he said that he wanted nothing more than to ensure that this world lives a long and prosperous one than what was brought to in his world. A future without countless death and despair. Even though I tried to sway him to fight back from Grima's influence, it was just too much for him to prevail from. But he passed away with an assurance that this world's safety was fulfilled." Robin explained.

Shaking her head, Cordelia stared angrily at her husband, her hot tears streaming from her face. She knew that her husband had decided his fate for the sake of others, but she couldn't bear the thought of living a life without him.

"Robin. People have given their lives for my sake. Y-you didn't have to b-be included in t-that list, too." Cordelia said as she closed her eyes, sobbing gently.

"No words can express just how sorrowful I am to inflict you guys pain, but I hope that one day you will understand the decision that I made on this day. Please, again, everything will be fine." the tactician replied.

Chrom and Robin's family started to notice that the tactician's body began to fade away at a faster rate, his skin turning gray as a result. The rest of the Shepherds could only watch in horror as their most trusted friend and ally was slowly dying.

"Just remember Tiki's words. If our bonds are strong enough, I may come back. Please remember that." Robin commented as his wife and daughters embraced him even more, hoping that it would keep him from disappearing.

"Robin, just stay with us!" Cordelia pleaded.

"Don't you dare run away from us, d-daddy!" Severa shouted.

"No! You can't, father!" Morgan cried out.

"Damn it, Robin! Hang in there!" Chrom yelled out to his friend.

Chuckling softly, Robin knew that his time was up. Feeling his tears flowing down from his face, he began to share his final thoughts to his friends and family.

"Cordelia, Severa, Morgan, Chrom, and everyone," Robin started as he closed his eyes,

"May we meet again in a better life."

Robin's body had dissipated from his family's hold, leaving nothing behind in the end. Everyone simply stared in disbelief as their friend had left them, but they felt truly sorry for his wife and children for witnessing their husband and father's demise.

Cordelia looked around for any signs of her husband until she lowered her head and cried silently. Severa and Morgan had embraced their mother without hesitation. Both siblings were crying along with their mother, each of them sharing their pain. Severa couldn't understand just how selfish her father acted, even if it was for the greater good. Morgan on the other hand, felt understanding but she couldn't shake her grief away.

Chrom closed his eyes as he clutched his hands hard, almost ripping into his skin. He wished that he had put Grima to sleep, but his friend decided otherwise.

"Everyone," Chrom started to speak as he faced the Shepherds, none of them having the motivation to celebrate, "we have achieved victory. Grima will no longer pose a threat to anyone. However, none of this would have been possible without the help of a loving friend, husband, and father."

The prince of Ylisse felt a single tear slide away from his face as he looked back at the grieving family. "Robin will always be forever in our debt, and if our bonds with him are stronger than previously thought, then maybe one day we'll be able to greet him with open arms again."

The Shepherds nodded in acknowledgement, confident to believe that Robin would come back into their lives. At that moment, they would watch over his family until he returned home.

 ** _3 weeks later_**

Each of their search for Robin had come up short, but it wasn't enough for Chrom and the others to falter. They've scoured throughout the Halidom of Ylisse for any traces of Robin's whereabouts. Tiki said that their bonds with Robin was strong enough to make for his return, which was enough motivation for them to continue on in their search for the tactician.

While Cordelia and her children were out at a far distance from the rest, Chrom and Lissa decided to visit the spot where they've first met their beloved friend, hoping that it would give them a lead. However, they were in for the shock of their lifetime.

"Do my eyes deceive me but is that what I think I see?" Lissa questioned herself as she fixed her gazed at the person who appeared as though they were taking a nap on the grass.

"Well, what do you know." Chrom chuckled in amusement as he and his sister had made their way to the person of interest.

As the both of them had stood around the person, Lissa was the first to speak. "Chrom, we have to do something."

"What do you propose we do?" Chrom asked as the person was beginning to rise from his sleep.

"I… I dunno…" Lissa muttered without a proper answer as a familiar face was staring at the duo.

"I see you're awake now" Chrom mentioned humorously as Robin was rubbing his eyelids.

"Hey there." Lissa greeted at Robin, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Don't you remember? There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," Chrom reminded as he extended his arm to Robin, "give me you hand."

As Robin gladly extended his hand to Chrom, the latter proceeded to pull him back up to his feet but not without noticing that the Mark of Grima was no longer apparent on the former's hand.

"Welcome back, Robin." Chrom finally greeted to his best friend.

"How long was I out?" Robin asked as he yawned as a result.

"About a few weeks, but that doesn't matter. You're finally back!" Lissa replied, cheering back and forth.

"I'm sorry for putting you guys through all of that." Robin apologized to them as he stared at the ground until Chrom brought his face back to their direction.

"No need to worry, my friend," Chrom assured as he flashed a smile at him, "as Lissa said, you're back with us, and speaking of which."

Confused by Chrom's words, Robin began to look around his surroundings until he spotted a few familiar faces. He saw a pegasus knight and two other people with her, but he was able to deduce their identities. With a smile, Robin had braced himself for what was in store.

The trio had rushed towards Robin, each of their wearing a joyful smile on their faces, elated to see that he was back.

"You guys," Robin commented before a few bodies had collided at him, bringing them down to the grass along with him, "it's great to see you again."

"You're back," Cordelia whispered in delight as she felt her tears cascading down her face, "you're finally back to us."

"Never do that again, daddy! You hear me?!" Severa warned as she embraced her father in a strong hug.

"Thank you for coming back to us, father!" Morgan said as she wept in tears of joy.

Robin returned their embrace as he basked in their hold, finally reunited with his family again.

Chrom and Lissa simply stared in delight as they've given the family some space. They couldn't imagine the reaction of others once the word went out that Robin was back. But for now, they were grateful to see that their family was whole again.

' _Thank you, everyone. As I've said before, fate isn't predetermined in the beginning. It's the bonds that we've forged that opens the path to our fate.'_


End file.
